The production of bound papers or doucuments such as e.g. passports, membership books, identification documents etc, frequently occurs in such a manner that the actual document is manufactured in one operation by application of known techniques whilst the filling in of the relevant data on the document constitutes a separate operation. This procedure involves appreciable risks of falsification of the documents in question, on the one hand on the grounds of the finished but not filled-in documents possibly getting into the wrong hands and being filled in or completed with false information and, on the other hand, on the grounds of legitimate, subsequently filled in documents being relatively easy to falsify in that information already filled in is altered or supplemented.
In order to prevent such risk of falsification, identification documents and driving licences, among others, are manufactured at the same time as factual information including any photographs are entered into the document whereupon the whole document is coated with plastic layers so as to make it falsification-proof and at the same time mechanically durable. The manufacture of the falsification-protected documents, in principle, takes place so that all of the relevant data including the photograph, signature etc. of the owner are set up on a document, which is then photographed. The photographic copy is coated with plastic material and becomes the original document whilst the original of the photographed document is destroyed or filed in the archive. The procedure is not practical, however, when it is to be used for documents which are more extensive and comprise a number of pages such as e.g. passport documents, membership books and other similar documents.
A rational and falsification-protected method of manufacturing documents of the type referred to here consists in using modern data technique, whereby the actual document is produced, at the same time as the data required for the document as well as the data or codes for the proof of legitimacy of the document are entered.
All the information relevant for the actual document can exist stored in a data bank where at the issue of the document the data are written down or printed onto a running web which later is converted to a bound document.